The Movies
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan never could sit still through a movie. DxC --AN: I have never seen The Notebook and it's probably a great movie, so don't take anything Duncan thinks to heart.


**AN: I got bored and this idea just came to me. Just a funny little one-shot I thought of while watching this really boring documentary on TV.  


* * *

**

Duncan never could sit still through a movie. Well, unless he saw someones head getting blow off before the opening credits finished rolling, then maybe.

"This is the longest movie _ever!_" Duncan whined for the 28th time that evening, and Courtney's patients had completely run out.

"Would it kill you to be mature for 5 minutes?!" Courtney hissed, when people who were seated around the theater gave Duncan dirty looks at his outburst.

"I was. I didn't start to complain until we were 6 minutes through this piece of crap. You should be grateful." He replied with his patented smirk.

"I'm not afraid to strangle you in public, keep that in mind." Courtney threatened.

"You could spank me too, if you like."

Courtney grumbled something about immaturity, then quickly turned her head back to the large screen in front of them.

Duncan sighed. Courtney had actually managed to drag him to see _The Notebook_. As the Delinquent stole another glance at the clock on his cellphone-which he _had_ been told to shut off, but when did he ever listen to the rules?- and realized they were only 15 minutes into it, he sunk lower in his chair. This was officially the longest, and most boring, excuse for a movie that he ever had been threatened into sitting through.

So, he decided to have a little fun.

* * *

"Ah!" Yelled a tall male in surprise as a popcorn kernel hit the back of his neck.

_'Bullseye.' _Duncan thought, a satisfied smile plastered onto his face.

"Duncan! _Behave!_" Courtney growled lowly, stealing the bag of popcorn- and straw he'd used to shoot un-popped kernels at people- from her grinning boyfriend's hands.

"Aw come on, Princess. Lighten up." He replied, bringing his arm up to drape over her shoulders. She scowled at him, and considered leaving while she still had a chance, but the chance faded when he suddenly hopped over the top of his seat, to hide amongst the row of people above him.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" The Usher asked, shining a blinding light into her eyes.

"No problem, sir." She replied politely. _'Duncan you are __**SO **__dead!'_

The Usher nodded slowly, then lowered the flashlight and continued to walk down the isle.

As soon as he was gone, Courtney's head whipped around. "Duncan! If you don't come out in the next 3 seconds-" She got a round of shushes from the other movie-goers, interrupting her death threat, and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Slinking back around to look at the movie screen, she slid lower in her seat when she saw the Usher looking at her from not far away, a disapproving expression on his aged face.

A few seconds later, Duncan hopped over his seat and landed back onto the plushy cover.

"Where were you?!" Courtney whispered, though she was beyond pissed.

"I see a bright light shine toward me, I run. Instinct." He replied, reaching for some popcorn. She quickly pulled the bag out from his reach and glared at him.

"What?"

"You are _going_ to _sit still _and watch the movie, or I am gonna kick you so hard you won't be able to have children!" Courtney shouted, raising out of her seat.

The light came around again, shining in her direction, along with a bunch of eyes which were now torn off the screen and on her.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The Usher commanded wearily.

"B-But I- he- I didn't-" Courtney sputtered.

"Sir, was this young lady bothering you?" The Usher asked, pointing the light on the green mow hawked-boy.

"Yeah, Man. She was, actually." He replied with a casual shrug, arms behind his head, and a smirk in its regular place.

That was it. _That_ was the last straw.

"You obnoxious, vile, immature, ogre!" The former CIT snarled, her foot making contact with Duncan and a loud wail of pain came from his mouth as he fell out of his seat.

"Both you you, **out**!" The Usher yelled, sick of the rowdy teenagers. He grabbed both of them by the arm and shoved them out of the theater while muttering a stream of profanities.

"We should do this again, Babe." Duncan said casually- once the feeling in his kiwis returned- and cast a smirk at the brunette standing beside him. She smiled back.

"Gladly."

With one more flick of her foot, the boy was sent to the ground in pain.

Yes, Duncan never _could_ sit through a movie.


End file.
